ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Instagram/Posts/2014/May
May 6 — I love her so much she's from our planet! #HatsuneMiku #artRaveOpener I'm jealous of that quick change!http://instagram.com/p/nrKOTPJFED/ May 7 — Show #2 broke my heel. Only a mentally insane person would break their heel dressed like an octopus, have no idea, and keep dancing. #artRavehttp://instagram.com/p/nrj3j1pFEb/ May 7 — Gypsy Lifehttp://instagram.com/p/nr4SF8pFF0/ May 8 — Asia Makes It Rainhttp://instagram.com/p/nwXQ5ppFNL/ May 9 — Asia Makes it Rain II (I love my dog so much it's literally an illness)http://instagram.com/p/nyAOxUpFB4/ May 9 — Asia makes cute faces ����I love her ��http://instagram.com/p/nyIE8eJFNx/ May 11 — Asia doesn't like when I go to yoga ��http://instagram.com/p/n4E3_YpFAO/ May 13 — Asia thinks she's a mermaid ��http://instagram.com/p/n8rqOyJFHU/ May 14 — Asia gotta selfie with T.I ����#AsiaTIselfiehttp://instagram.com/p/n_KzFFJFBm/ May 14 — Asia sleeps with her mommy after MSG ��http://instagram.com/p/n_LB0DJFCD/ May 15 — #artRAVEhttp://instagram.com/p/oBGKONJFNu/ May 15 — Post by Gagahttp://instagram.com/p/oBnL_wpFJ-/ May 15 — I tried to leave Philly without eating a cheesesteak I failed. The crowd was too good tonight! #artravehttp://instagram.com/p/oC8injJFBO/ May 16 — Snoring puppies. It's dark but she sounded so cute! ������http://instagram.com/p/oD2sQpJFGZ/ May 17 — You think you know, but you have no idea.http://instagram.com/p/oH31RPJFFe/ May 18 — Fozzi �� Asia �� Stellahttp://instagram.com/p/oI7fP0pFCR// May 18 — An AsiaDaily post :)http://instagram.com/p/oI8EVWpFC_/ May 19 — Talk shit on me again ill sandwich your fuggin facehttp://instagram.com/p/oMX-CHpFGj/ May 19 — Hangin w Asia. Her noises are so ����http://instagram.com/p/oM1KrAJFCr/ May 19 — Somebody's VERY sleepyhttp://instagram.com/p/oM33LkJFGk/ May 20 — I love her so much. She never judges me and is like the best friend I never had��http://instagram.com/p/oPW81_JFBi/ May 21 — Asia waking up! I swear she just kissed my arm! ����������http://instagram.com/p/oRJlN6pFN6/ May 21 — On my way to hang with @emmac_94 #BTWFoundationhttp://instagram.com/p/oRhKPbJFDv/ May 21 — Asia loves @gagadaily and says thank you for making her mom cry happy tears with your notes.http://instagram.com/p/oSXX7PpFM6/ May 21 — Asia's first leash she's a big girl now. ������http://instagram.com/p/oSegVsJFCW/ May 23 — Asia's wasted. #artrave #greatshowmomhttp://instagram.com/p/oVCqRtJFPy/ May 23 — More flowers from my kindness bouquet. I love you guys ��http://instagram.com/p/oVCvV3JFP2/ May 23 — In so proud of my sister! @germ_aphobenottahttp://instagram.com/p/oXCj5IJFA-/ May 23 — Natali's Dress is in Saks 5th Ave in NY on the 2nd floor in the Atrium. It's so beautiful and she hand-made it. ��������http://instagram.com/p/oXDFpwpFBq/ May 27 — 86 yrs old Inez 'Granny Gaga' from Edmonton and I. We had a lovely chat after the show, what an inspiring lady! #artRavehttp://instagram.com/p/ogZIBspFJb/ May 27 — Me and my Piggy Piehttp://instagram.com/p/ogZpzgJFKS/ May 27 — ������http://instagram.com/p/ohEKJDpFNa/ May 27 — Asia serving face in the parkhttp://instagram.com/p/ohEftApFN0/ May 27 — Batpig playtime, she loves the yellow flowershttp://instagram.com/p/ohE8ORJFOY/ May 29 — As consolation to any fans who are missing shows, here are some home videos of me playing with Asia pre-bronchitis. Ahhh happier times #BeforeTheItishttp://instagram.com/p/omOV7uJFCC/ May 29 — Laying around sick watching videos of HEALTH. Ariel and Sebastian playing while Ursula hatches evil voice stealing plan. ������http://instagram.com/p/omPAFVJFDF/ May 29 — ✈http://instagram.com/p/omTY-SJFKc/ May 29 — Thanks monsters for making my mom smile today. �� her heart beats for youhttp://instagram.com/p/omToL6JFKz/ May 29 — Incognito at the supermarket. I love field trips.http://instagram.com/p/omxOwQJFL6/ May 29 — Miss you monsters. Been writing a lot of poetry. It's so hard to write sometimes, I'm afraid of what I'll read.http://instagram.com/p/om-knGJFNe/ May 30 — We take walks and talk about life.http://instagram.com/p/opo8faJFBf/ References }} Category:Instagram